


You can't stop

by posiesiny



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Romance, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiesiny/pseuds/posiesiny
Summary: Posie au in the Walking Dead world.Hizzie on a background.or zombie Apocalypse au
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Penelope Park, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley & Penelope Park, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 15
Kudos: 101





	1. Run or die

A few more kilometers. Legs are already weak with fatigue. Breath is labored, and she tastes blood on her tongue. You can't stop. Run or die. The walkers dogged Josie's footsteps, not even allowing her to take a breath. Her shoulder wound was still bleeding, attracting more undead to follow her. Josie's sister should be at the rendezvous point by now.

The brunette could not get out of the dense forest, at least on the road, without attracting attention. Suddenly something slammed into her from the side and knocked her to the ground. The walker's jaw was dangerously close to biting Josie. Already resigned to her fate, Jo felt the body above her go limp and no longer have a head. She quickly threw it off and crawled away.

“Are you okay?” the emerald eyes scanned Josie's body for bites

“Yes, except for the shoulder wound.” She pointed to a deep cut

“Got it! We'll fix you up, but now we have to run. Those things are getting close.” The unknown girl reached out to Josie and pulled her through the woods at a run.

When it seemed to Josie that she could no longer run, that her strength had left her, the girls got out on the road. Three hundred meters away, Josie saw a truck and a group of people near it. Her rescuer dragged them toward him.

“God, I thought you were dead!” Lizzie threw her arms around her sister

“I saw her in the woods when one of them attacked her. Your sister is a real fighter.” Her emerald eyes radiated warmth, “Now get in, we need to get out of here as soon as possible.”

There were already two people inside. The girl Josie knows as Hope and the guy Landon. They helped her treat and dress the wound. Lizzie told her that after they split up to find supplies, she was immediately pinned down by the dead. She was found by Penelope, the girl who saved Josie, and MG, the guy driving. They took her with them, telling her about the truck at the entrance to the city, which they found and filled with some supplies. Hope and Landon are their college friends who came to Mystic falls for their summer vacation a couple of days before the disaster.

Now they're heading to New Orleans to join the hope family. An influential dynasty of doctors and military men. The red-haired girl was sure that they would find help there. In the absence of other options, the guys agreed to go there.

* * *

They had more than six hundred miles to cover, including all the detours. Lizzie was dozing quietly on Josie's shoulder. She was very worried about her sister because their parents died saving the twins. Lizzie couldn't imagine what would have happened to her if her sister hadn't gotten out, or if Penelope hadn't been there to help. They are not alike, fraternal twins, but their bond is no weaker for that.

“Peez, we have a problem” MG glanced at the girl with concern

“What?”

“Fuel is almost at zero.” MG looked around nervously

“Shit” Penelope swore and pulled out a map. “The nearest town is River Falls, can we make it?”

“Yes” MG looked back from the map to the road

They drove to a gas station on the edge of town. Penelope took Landon and they went in search of supplies. They agreed to meet in twenty minutes at the truck, and with Hope's help, MG refueled the car. Lizzie was filling the gas cans, because of a shoulder injury, Josie climbed up on the roof and watched her surroundings. The truck belonged to the Mystic falls Sheriff's Department, jeep wrangler k6 6x6. The most reliable thing that the guys could find, and even on the move.

“The horizon is clear and suspiciously quiet,” Josie whispered the last part more to herself.

“We're almost done here. Lizzie?” Hope looked back at the blonde

“Same, Hope” Lizzie loaded the last of the gas cans inside

“Seven more minutes” MG glanced at watch uneasily

“Don't worry, they'll make it. Penelope is never late.” Hope followed Lizzie into the truck

“MG, don't you think it's too quiet here?” Josie saw movement from the warehouses

“This is the walkers, where the hell are Peez and Lan?” MG handed Josie the shotgun and jumped in the car.

Hope quickly climbed into the front seat and pulled out a submachine gun. Lizzie watched in dismay, trying to see Penelope and Landon. The crowd of walkers seemed endless. They had to leave immediately. A door opened from one of the warehouses. Penelope and Landon fought their way through the dead crowd.

“MG, I need a lighter” The ring of walkers around the pair began to narrow

"Here," MG give it to brunette. Josie found a bottle of alcohol in the first aid kit, tore off a piece of her sleeve, and climbed out onto the roof.

She got out on the roof and there was the only one chance to hit the burning mixture in the target. In high school, she was seriously interested in throwing a core, so that her hands were stronger than the average student. At the same time, she didn't have any outstanding muscles. As she lit the fuse, she heard the friends screams, exhaled, and threw it, hitting a wooden structure near the warehouse. It flared up immediately. The bright flash distracted the walkers, allowing Penelope and Landon to make their way to the jeep.

“Nice shot, Jo” Lan said breathlessly, tossing his and Penelope's bag inside the car.

“I think we're even” Penelope helped Josie to descend quickly and climbed in after her and Landon in the jeep.

* * *

The sun had set and it was pitch dark. Landon changed the MG on the driver's seat. He, in turn, was sleeping in the passenger seat in front. Hope and Lizzie were sleeping in the seats behind the driver. Penelope sat next to Josie, remembering the day and analyzing her mistakes. She was so focused that she didn't notice Josie calling her name until she felt a touch on her arm.

“What?” Penelope turned her head sharply and looked at Josie

“Are you okay? You look tired.” the brunette gave her a worried look, squeezing her hand “You need to sleep”

“I'm fine, just…” Penelope's gaze left Josie and focused on the darkness outside the window

“What? You can tell me” Josie's whisper was only loud enough for Penelope

“We were delayed because of me. We could have been dead, and so could you.” Penelope sobbed softly

“It`s okay, everyone makes mistakes. You saved my life, we`re on the same boat now and forever.” Josie smiled and held out her little finger to Penelope

“Promise me this is forever”

“I promise” Pen put her little finger in Josie's. Jo smiled. She put her head on Penelope's shoulder.

“Sweet dreams, Penny” The brunette placed her hand in that of the Raven-haired girl and intertwined her fingers.

“Have a good sleep, Jojo” Penelope left a soft kiss on the top of the twin's head.


	2. There was a crunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is waiting for you!  
> Enjoy!

Penelope woke up to the sound of screams coming from outside the car. She snatched up her army knife, opened the door slowly, and jumped out.

“Oh, my God, Penelope, why are you scaring me like that?” Josie had her hand on her chest, and hope and Lizzie were laughing.

“I heard screams” The knife was in its scabbard and she looked slowly at the three girls for an answer.

“It's okay, it's just that your sleeping partner doesn't like cold water” Lizzie pointed to the bottle in her hand.

Hope giggled and got a slap from Josie.

"I think you need to change. I have a couple of t-shirts in my backpack." Her emerald eyes were fixed on Josie's wet clothes.

“Thank you, Pen” Josie got into the car, leaving the others outside.

“MG and Landon went in search of water. There is a river nearby, so we decided to stop.” Hope fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

“Why didn't you wake me up?” Penelope scanned the area surrounding the jeep.

“Jo said you were complaining about being tired yesterday and asked us to give you some more time to rest.” Lizzie looked affectionately at her sister as she got out of the car.

“How much further to go to NOLA?” Penelope watched the nearest part of the forest like a hawk.

“MG said it would take about three hours to get there.” Hope smiled sweetly

“So take a walk, Indiana Jones, no one needs problems with stiff limbs.” Lizzie darted glances between the brunette and the raven-haired girl.

“Would you like to join me?” Penelope fixed her gaze on Josie.

“Sure”

“We'll be back in 10 minutes, old Salzman.” Penelope grinned and they set off toward the woods.

* * *

“I've never seen you in town before, how did you end up in Mystic Falls?” Josie was naturally curious and inquisitive, unlike Lizzie.

“My grandparents moved there a few months ago. They said it was a great place to get old. So my brother and I decided to visit them this summer.” Penelope walked slowly through the woods, looking carefully around.

“You have a brother?” Josie stopped.

“Is or was. I don't know. He was on that evacuation bus with our grandparents.” Penelope sighed and turned to face Josie, “I saw it wrecked on the way out of town.”

She covered her face with her hands. Josie walked slowly over and hugged the girl. Penelope relaxed a little and put her arm around Josie's waist. The brunette leaned her cheek against her temple. There was a crunch. Penelope immediately lifted her head from Josie's shoulder and dragged them behind a fallen tree trunk. A Raven-haired girl peered out from behind a tree and watched as a group of boys led a bound and beaten Landon toward the jeep.

Josie touched the hand of Penelope, “What are we going to do?”

“Don't worry, we'll follow them carefully, and then we'll assess the situation and get out of this mess.” Penelope looked at the brunette encouragingly, wondering where MG was.

Keeping a safe distance, they followed the group of people. The older girl didn't let go of Josie's hand. The group went out to the jeep, catching Hope and Lizzie off guard. They were also tied up and sat at the back wheel of the jeep. Josie and Penelope watched from the forest, well hidden by the branches. There was a crunch from behind. Penelope quickly pulled out her shuriken and hurled it in the direction of the sound.

"It`s me, Peez" MG pulled the weapon out of the tree trunk a centimeter from his face. He looked exhausted and his brow was bleeding.

“Damn, nerd, I could have killed you,” she whispered angrily.

“What are we going to do?” MG joined the surveillance of a hostile group of people.

“How many weapons do we have?” Josie's voice stopped the gears in Penelope's head.

“A knife, several shurikens, and fists.” the girl began to draw her knife.

“I hid the dagger in the spare wheel on the back door. Josie can get to him while we distract them.” They were interrupted by a shout from Hope. When they turned their heads, they saw Lizzie take down one of the attackers.

“NOW!” Penelope shouted.

The group rushed to help. Penelope took on the largest, apparently the leader of the group. MG took the dark-haired man off Lizzie and threw him at the other one, who was approaching from Penelope's direction.

Josie took out her dagger and cut the ropes on Landon's arms and legs. At the time, Lizzie got out on her own, helping Hope. Lan rushed to help MG, and Josie jumped on the back of a bully who was hovering over Penelope.

The raven-haired girl lost no time in plunging an army knife into the attacker's stomach. He froze and almost fell on top of Penelope. She managed to roll away and pick up the brunette.

He began to grunt and spit out blood, trying to cover the wound with his hand. MG and Landon managed to tie up the others, with the help of Hope and Lizzie, who had already climbed into the jeep. The boys picked up Josie and Penelope and hurried to get away from there.

“You killed him?” Josie was trying to wipe the blood off Penelope's hands.

“Not exactly, but he doesn't have much chance of survival” the emerald eyes stared at Josie, who was sobbing.

“Hey, look at me, Jojo. We had no choice. Otherwise, they would have killed us. You hear we could all have been killed.” Penelope took Josie's hand in hers, rubbing the back of It with her thumb. The other lifted the brunette's face so that she could look at it.

Josie looked at her friends. Lizzie was carefully treating MG and Landon's wounds, and hope was driving the truck uneasily. She could see how scared they were.

“I'm glad we got out.” She began to cry and leaned her face against the girl's shoulder. The raven-haired girl hugged her tightly and kissed her on the temple.

It was very stressful for all of them. At the moment of logical unification of people, they became more dangerous enemies than walkers. It helped them understand how important they are to each other these days. Each of them had lost someone, and they couldn't lose each other.

* * *

The _Welcome to New Orleans_ sign gave the kids something to smile about. Hope accelerated, but only reached the docks. Because of the noise of the truck, it was not safe to go further. It is unknown how many undead walk the streets. They hid the transport in one of the Mikaelson hangars. Picked up their backpacks and followed Hope.

The red-haired girl walked with curly Landon in the lead, followed by the twins, and Penelope and MG brought up the rear. The group went around the courtyards of major streets and places from which any noise could be heard. The survivors reached the edge of the city, where a fortified fence was visible.

"It used to be a boarding school. I grew up here. My father was the owner and Headmaster, and judging by the fence, they were able to survive." Hope explained

“This place looks a bit fancy, doesn't it?” Landon looked between the others, confused.

“Yes, but it doesn't matter now.” glancing around the fence, hope searched for a way to silently announce her arrival.

Lizzie threw a rock at the grounds, and the next one was at the gate itself. The blonde shrugged nonchalantly at the frowning looks. There were footsteps and quiet conversations outside the fence. The gate opened slowly. The guy leaned out and looked at the group of newcomers, opened the gate a little more so that they could pass. Penelope was the last to go, eyeing the guy at the gate and the ones behind him.

"HOPE!" a curly-haired man shouted at the entrance to the building.

“DAD!” the girl threw herself into her father's arms.

“I knew you could do it.” Hope's father stared at her with watery eyes, his hands on either side of his face.

“I couldn't have done it without my friends. This is my father, Nicklaus Mikaelson. Dad, this is Lizzie, Josie, MG, Landon, and Penelope.” All, in turn, shook hands with Nicklaus.

“Call me Klaus and thank you. Welcome to Salvatore's shelter.” Smiling, he nodded to the guys at the gate and entered the building with his daughter in his arms. A group of friends followed them.

Inside, the school was very different from what hope remembered before she left. There were no cups, awards. The Windows are boarded up and reinforced, as are the doors. There are many times fewer people and the event area has become a weapons room. The only thing that remains as before is the Stefan Salvatore memorial library.

The children were settled in twos and fed. There was hot water and sewage, which significantly raised the rating of this shelter. Penelope was enjoying a long-awaited shower. Remembering the way to this place.

After the accident and separation from her family, she hid in the basement of a store where she once almost killed MG. She knew him as a student at the same College, but she hadn't expected to meet him in Mystic Falls. Soon faced in a fight for transport with Landon and Hope. The confrontation didn't last long and they formed their group of survivors.

Hope found herself liking the raven-haired girl. She was a fighter, just like the redhead. So they made a great tandem when they tried to get out of town, search for supplies, and rescue the unlucky Landon from walkers. MG always tried to cheer up the group during sorties or battles. The twins were the missing link in their group. Peace-loving Josie and fighting Lizzie. They complemented each other and closed the holes in the abilities of the other members of the group.

The brunette was a medical student before the catastrophe, and the blonde was a lawyer, and great strategies came easy to her, like a fight for Penelope and Hope.

Penelope turned off the shower and wrapped herself in a towel and went into the room where Josie was waiting for her.

"Is something wrong?" Penelope went to the dresser, looking for a change of clothes.

“I was uneasy and didn't know where to go. Lizzie and Hope are talking to Klaus, and Landon and MG are sleeping.” Josie sat down and fiddled with the edge of her yellow sweater.

"You can stay with me until you feel better.” Penelope went into the bathroom with her things, but paused in the doorway, “And after if you want to."

Josie blushed and smiled.


	3. Promise to come back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since there was a Chapter, so enjoy it.  
> Love u <3

Josie and Penelope had fallen asleep in each other's arms, they had been talking all evening, and had not noticed when had fallen asleep.

The alarm went off. Eight in the morning. The raven-haired girl carefully got out of bed, replacing herself with a pillow. At this time, even before all the incidents, Penelope always jogs and decided that it was time to return to the habit.

Josie looked peaceful as if there were no dangers around their quiet island of escape. She forced Penelope to keep fighting, trying to save herself and her loved ones every new hour. The older girl sat down next to the brunette. She ran her hand gently over Jo's cheek, tucking a stray strand behind her ear and kissing her forehead gently.

She put on her jacket and went downstairs. The corridors were empty. The site, surrounded by a fence, had free space behind the building. There were mannequins, targets for throwing cold weapons, and a barrel of water.

No one was awake yet except Penelope and the sentries along the perimeter. The girl was calmly warming up after a run, lost in her thoughts, she did not notice someone creeping up behind her.

"PENNY!" the body fell on top of Penelope, causing them to collapse on the lawn.

The raven-haired girl lay face down, motionless.

“Penny?” the girl was very scared, trying to touch Penelope's body, but was met with a sharp u-turn.

The older girl made them roll over each other several times and then stopped, straddling Jo. Josie's brow furrowed, making Penelope laugh. Pen lay on top of the girl, keeping Jo warm on this cold morning.

“Penny?”

“Mmm?”

“Do you want to get off me?” The brunette tried to get out from under the girl.

“You tried to scare me, Jojo, it's not easy to forgive.” Penelope held Jo, pressing her head against the girl's chest and closing her eyes.

“Okay, how about I do whatever you want as an apology?” Penelope cocked her head, studying Jo's face. Her lookup was soft and gentle.

“Deal” Pen jumped up, held out her hand, trying to help Josie to get up.

The girls dusted themselves off and heard the faint tolling of a bell on the porch. Breakfast is ready.

* * *

Hope, accompanied by Penelope, was on her way to her father's office. He called an urgent group, supplies were running low and it was necessary to deliver the group's transport without attracting walkers. Landon and MG were already in the room, and the twins came in after the girls.

Having told them very clearly where to go and what to look for, the group faced a new problem.

“Lizzie and Josie should stay here” Hope insisted.

“No, we will go with you, come together and survive together. Family, remember?” Lizzie crossed her arms over her chest, throwing daggers at the two girls in front of her.

“Look, Josie's still recovering, so if anything happens, you should be with her. We can't separate you, not now.” Penelope squeezed the blonde's shoulders reassuringly, looking at Jo tenderly.

“Be careful and come back in one piece” Josie took Lizzie's hand and looked reassuringly into emerald eyes.

“Cool,” Klaus clapped his hands. “Kaleb will accompany you, he knows all the loopholes in the city.”

A guy their age with pigtails and a big smile looked in.

“A good guide before the Apocalypse and a great scout after.” the guy took the bag and led the group to the exit.

* * *

The twins sat together in the surviving library, trying to take their minds off their worries. Josie nervously ignored everything in the book.

“What's going on with you and Penelope?” Lizzie watched her sister's reaction carefully.

“Nothing, why?” Josie gathered all the carelessness she had left.

“You didn't come home last night, and Hope saw you go into her room. Your heart eyes gave you away in Klaus's office. Spill it up, sissy”

Josie sighed, putting the book down. She moved closer to the blonde.

“I really don't know what's going on between us. I feel safe with her. As if there is no threat of extinction, death, I just... am home again” Lizzie hugged her sister, patting her on the back. “We've all lost something, but I don't want her to add to that list. Not her.”

Tears welled up in Josie's eyes, but her sister was there, as always.

The brunette was more affected by the loss of her parents than Lizzie. The blonde has always been a little secretive about her feelings for her family. She was the one who saved the two of them, desperately pulling Jo away from their parents ' bodies and trying to survive.

* * *

The sortie was as unsuccessful as possible. A new batch of walkers appeared in the city. The safe ways were more dangerous than others. The group was desperate to keep death away from them, the jeep, and the shelter.

“We have to get them out of the way, or we won't be able to leave.” Kaleb was frantically unfolding the map. “Here”

“What is it?” Penelope furrowed her brow, while hope, Landon, and MG searched the hangar in search of any supplies.

“Sawmill. If everything is done correctly, they will either burn there or fall into the cliff. Better, of course, the fire, so that no sounds are made.” Kaleb held on to his leg.

“I'll go, we've got some gas and a couple of bottles.” Kaleb nodded “If it's really that rotten, that's enough.” Penelope went to make weapons.

“You do realize that you will have to lead them, don't you?”

“ALONE?” Hope screamed. Penelope stopped and looked back at the red-haired girl.

“Hope, this is the only way to get out of here.” The raven-haired girl hugged the shorter one.

“Promise to come back” Hope handed the flare gun to the girl.

“Everything will be fine, I promise.” Penelope smiled back "And if not, you will find me and save me, I know it"

* * *

The twins heard a noise at the gate and hurried there. A jeep arrived with supplies and four people, among whom Jo didn't see Penelope. Hope hastened to reassure the brunette.

“Where`s she?” Josie asked with tears in her eyes.

“She saved us all. She'll get out, trust her.” Hope squeezed Josie's shoulders, glancing nervously between the twins.

The boys brought everything inside, leaving Klaus with the girls. He looked at his daughter incredulously, but he knew that it was impossible not to take the risk. It takes patience to survive.

“Penelope saved Landon and me more than once when it all started. She's tougher than you think.” the redhead could hardly hold back her tears.

In such conditions, the day goes for a year. They had all become close in Mystic falls, on their way to New Orleans. A lot of conversations and mutual assistance in a short time.

A signal rocket appeared in the sky, from the direction of the warehouses, near the sawmill.


	4. You can't just jump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys!  
> Thank you, for your support.  
> Here`s next chapter, enjoy <3

Because of the large concentration of zombies, Penelope was locked inside one of the warehouses. Outside a crowd of walkers, inside total unknown.

Light filtered through the sparse windows, barely illuminating the room. It looks like workers used to change here. There were lockers along the wall, a few benches here and there, and alone, Penelope, in the middle of it all.

The flashlight intermittently gave failures, but it was necessary to go further. The girl with the raven hair had to try to get on the roof and fire a flare gun, otherwise, she would not get out.

Trying not to make a noise, she slowly opened the door to the main building. Boxes, high shelves, scattered cans, and a lot of dust. Quietly. Visibility is even worse than in the first room. Penelope walked between the racks, trying to find an fire exit plan to figure out how to get up. The dagger is held firmly in the right hand, while the left-hand holds a dim lantern. Sounds outside the building do not become quieter.

Her heart rate is getting faster, and hands are shaking a little. Penelope swallows nervously, lost in the middle of everything, oblivious to the presence of someone else.

A shelf fell behind her. Penelope spun around, switching off the light so as not to give away her location, but her attempt failed.

A few walkers wandered inside. One of them, once a young man, threw Penelope to the floor, trying to bite her.

"God, why don't you get off me right now" the raven-haired girl stabbed him in the head.

Penelope quickly got to her feet, barely managing to jump out from under the falling shelf. Three walkers were approaching. It's either her or them. With a battle cry, Penelope threw herself at the nearest of them. Puncturing the temple with a precise movement, immediately switching to the next one, puncturing his brain from the bottom up, from the jaw to the hair.

The third was out of sight, pouncing from the back, dragging her back with him. The Walker kept trying to reach out and bite her. A few more centimeters and she would have been dead. Her heart leaps out of her chest, and fear has engulfed her mind, making it impossible to think clearly.

Suddenly his grip loosened. Penelope snapped awake and spun around to see that the walker had hit a spike in the wall.

"Shit!" She ran her hands through her hair, noticing the stairs behind the corpse.

The raven-haired girl grabbed her dagger and flashlight. She ran up the stairs, deftly jumped out on the roof and fired a flare.

* * *

"For God's sake, hurry up," Josie yelled at the bustling rescue team.

"Jo, please calm down, they'll help her. Everything will be fine!” Lizzie held her sister tightly in her arms.

The twins remain in the shelter. Klaus decided to personally go after Penelope. She had saved his daughter in Mystic Falls and he would return the favor. So as not to risk it again, only the locals, Kaleb, Rafael, and Jed would go with him. The four of them had already taken shelter from the walkers once, so they were a good team.

"Guys, hurry up, she doesn't have much time.” Klaus looked at the three girls and nodded confidently to his daughter as if to say that everything would be all right.

"Everything is ready, let's go!” Kaleb jumped behind the wheel of the Quad bike, along with Jed. On the second were Klaus and Rafael.

Helmets and reinforced jackets should give them an advantage in close combat. And spikes and modorned quad bikes will help you get out faster than by car or on foot.

It is also unknown what state Penelope is in. If she is injured or can't walk at all it would be difficult to make her way, but the pre-converted Luggage space gives them the perfect vehicle to escape.

* * *

Penelope locked the door to the roof, using the wreckage of the helicopter and the bulky debris she could find on the roof. She could only wait and hope that her signal had been seen.

There was no other exit from the roof, and the nearest buildings were at least four meters. You can't just jump. The girl sat down at the edge of the roof. She closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath. Adrenaline surged through her veins, don`t allow her to focus on strategic thinking.

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. The Raven-haired girl tried to calm herself. Hearing and vision could not focus on what was important, causing Penelope to randomly lose herself in space.

"You're not going to die...you're not going to die, at least not today." a Grin graced the girl's face as her gaze focused on the shaking door.

The walkers could breakthrough at any moment. There was no time for a plan. She could only fight.

Explosion.

A loud bang came a hundred meters from the warehouse where Penelope was sitting on the roof. She looked out and saw Kaleb and Jed trying to attract as many walkers as possible. Slowly driving away and creating noise, the guys lead the huge crowd away.

At the same time, Klaus and Raf quietly make their way to the warehouse, trying to find a way to Penelope. All the shelves were knocked down, a few windows were broken, a couple of corpses and walkers impaled on spikes, who were a little less lucky than others.

"Raf, stairs" Klaus holds a mask to his mouth to avoid inhaling chemicals.

"Got it!" Rafael with a machete got to the fire exit plan in the locker room. "On The Left, Nick” He quickly returned to the main room.

"I see, be careful” Klaus moved quickly in the right direction.

The noise grew louder as they climbed. Klaus was ready to defend himself at any moment. Suddenly a few walkers fell down the stairs, falling to pieces as they went. The doorway was open. The door was missing.

Klaus walked slowly out onto the roof. Rafael stayed at the bottom of the stairs so they wouldn't be cornered by walkers again. The man was moving slowly, coming around the corner and a body suddenly popped out at him.

The dagger stopped a centimeter from the head of Klaus, who had dropped his katana and was lying on his back.

"Thank God it's you," Penelope quickly got off the British helping him up.

Klaus immediately took the girl in his arms. She returned the gesture.

"Thank you for not abandoning me." tears welled up in the girl's eyes.

"I am forever in your debt." Klaus pulled away from the girl, rubbing her forearms reassuringly.

In a way, he treated her like another daughter. Bold, strong, fearless. She risked her life for strangers. Not even caring about profit, just saving another life, even though no one would have saved it. All the days the group spent in the shelter, hope kept talking about Penelope. Danger brought them closer together faster than life.

"Are you hurt?” Klaus examined the girl.

"No, all right," Penelope smiled encouragingly.

"Come on, we'll take you home. You should change your clothes and wash your face!” The man laughed, getting a giggle from the girl and a nudge in the ribs.

* * *

A quad bike with three people was approaching the shelter. The other was already there. Kaleb and his partner were standing on the watchtower. Seeing the vehicle approaching, Jed quickly ran down, opening the gate. Hope and Lizzie saw move on the street and ran outside. Josie fell asleep half an hour ago. The stress had hit her too hard.

Landon and MG were already at the gate, helping Jed. Klaus drove into the courtyard. Rafael kept Penelope on the quad bike. The engine was turned off and they got off. Hope fell into her father's arms as Lizzie examined Penelope for injuries.

"I'm fine, blonde hair. Check out Raffy he was hit by one of them while we leaving." the raven-haired girl smiled sweetly.

"I was so scared for you!» Hope practically knocked the girl down, hugging her tightly.

Penelope hugged the redhead back. They were really worried about each other, losing someone would be a big blow, and losing someone from the group of survivors would just be deadly painful. They're family now.

"You just smell disgusting," hope giggled, pinching her nose with her fingers.

"It's good to see you too, Hope." Penelope kissed the top of the girl's head.

They followed the boys into the building. Jed and Caleb were replaced by other sentries. Lizzie took Raf to the medical center. Klaus retired to his room to rest. Penelope, accompanied by MG, Hope, and Landon, reached to the room.

"Now rest, I'll bring you breakfast in the morning."

"Thank you! Good night, guys. " Penelope went to her room.

Closing the door, she slowly slid down it, letting out a breath that she didn't know she'd been holding back since the launch of the rocket.

* * *

Penelope came out of the shower, wiping her hair with a towel, wrapping her body in another. She was humming a song that had once been popular.

"God, Jojo, you scared me."

The brown-haired girl quickly ran up to Penelope and gave her a big hug, receiving a hug in return.

"It's nice that you were worried, but can I get dressed, I'm a little uncomfortable," the raven-haired girl whispered in Jo's ear without pulling away.

Josie blushed with embarrassment.

"Can you bring us some snacks while I change?» Penelope looked seductively at the girl in front of her.

"Sure," Josie said, smiling, "I`ll be back soon"

The door closed behind her, and Penelope began searching for as decent a pair of pajamas as possible.

Josie returned a few minutes later with a packet of cookies. Penelope sat on the bed, patting the spot next to her, beckoning Joe to her.

"Hope literally shoved them at me. Your favorite, right?» Josie raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, thank you!» Penelope began to eat.

Josie enjoyed the view. Touching and laughing at the mix of emotions on the girl's face in front of him. Penelope looked like a child who hadn't eaten anything sweet in years. She was so engrossed that she almost forgot about Josie.

"Sorry, do you want to?» Penelope handed the half-empty pack to the girl, smiling affectionately.

«Thank You» Jo took the cookie, enjoying the taste and amount of sugar.

"I was very scared for you," the twin focused on her hands.

Penelope paused in her mad eating, frozen in place, staring at the doe-eyed girl.

"You were alone and I remember how you refused the rocket launcher. We were waiting for you here, and you weren't there. And it was just agonizing not knowing when you were going to come, or if you were going to come at all. I don't want to lose you. We became a family during this time and it's just scary. Very terrible. I literally couldn't hel-»

Josie's incessant chatter was interrupted by Penelope's soft lips touching hers. A little taken aback, she returned the kiss. It was nice, soothing, safe. The taste of cookies added to its charm. Penelope's hand was on Jo's hip, and the other girl's arms were wrapped around the raven-haired girl's neck.

The kiss continued. The girls didn't want to be separated from each other. Too much stress and worry these days. They were both overcome with emotion.


	5. I thought it was all a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see!  
> Enjoy a new chapter)

The morning was calm. Josie was snoring peacefully in Penelope's arms. They were not disturbed until noon, knowing what they had been through. Penelope gently ran her hand through her hair, brushing it back from the brown-haired woman's face. This was the first time the raven-haired girl felt good. Despite the downpour outside and the weeks of horror that had passed, she was in a good mood.

One of the strands fell back on Josie's face, flying in her nose. This awakened the girl, and a soft sneeze escaped her.

“Bless you” Josie slowly opened her eyes at the sound of the older girl's sleepy voice.

Emerald eyes met brown, unwilling to let go of eye contact. Penelope smiled sweetly. I've never seen her like this before, Josie thought. Such a calm and peaceful raven-haired girl appeared for the first time. Penelope noticed the girl's brooding expression and kissed her warmly again.

“To be honest, I thought it was all a dream.” Josie began, stroking her's cheek, “Too good to be true.”

“Don't worry! I'm here and I'll be there for you, always.” the brown-haired woman kissed the girl next to her.

“Now it's time to get up, or everyone will think we're trying to make a baby, even though it's impossible.” Penelope fluttered out of bed, but when she saw Josie looking sad, she stopped “I'll wait as long as you need.” Josie gave her a grateful smile.

* * *

The girls went down to the dining room. Hope and Lizzie were already there, talking animatedly about something. The boys were nowhere to be seen, which made Penelope wary. She hurried to the girls for a stack of information while Josie took food for two of them.

“Is something wrong?”

“In the far corner of the territory found a tunnel, apparently, some dog dug. But in the area, they have not been seen for a long time and some guys are trying to strengthen the vulnerable places of the fence, and others are searching the forest behind the shelter.” Lizzie stared at the raven-haired girl.

“Dad says there's nothing to worry about, but be on your guard. You never know what might happen now.” Hope smiled encouragingly

“What are you talking about?” Josie appeared next to Penelope, set several plates on the table, and sat down next to the girl.

“The dog dug a hole under the fence at the far end of the property. So be on your guard.” Josie looked up from her meal and stared at the girls.  
  


“A dog?” the girls nodded “In all the time since the disaster began, have you seen any dogs?” Josie startled them with her question.

Indeed, they did not see a single living dog in the area. They were exposed to virus-like humans.  
  


“It's strange, don't you think?” The girls looked at each other.

The doors to the dining room opened and Klaus came in followed by MG. They both looked worried. After looking around the room, they went straight to the girls.  
  


“I hope you already know?” the man looked expectantly at Josie and Penelope. They both nodded.  
  


“Good” Klaus and Mg sat down next to each other. “Because of the rain, the tracks are blurred and it is difficult to find anything or anyone. MG told me that you, Penelope, while you were surviving outside the shelter, was good at hunting.” Penelope nodded and listened carefully.

“When the rain stops, we want you to take a look at the place where it happened. If you find something, chances are slim, but we have to try.” everyone focused on the girl.

“Okay, sure” Penelope smiled encouragingly.

“Great! Bon Appetit! MG, we still have a few things to do, let's go.” the boys left.

“What do you want to do today?” Josie turned to Penelope with a soft smile.

“I'm sorry to intrude, but I wanted to suggest a sparring session today. I am sure that this will be useful for the twins because the last fights were not successful for them. Penelope and I will shake our old bones things up.” the raven-haired girl laughed at the redhead's last words.

“I think we agree.” Penelope glanced at Josie, who was already nodding happily in agreement with the girl.  
  


“Cool, see you in 20!” Hope and Lizzie got up and left to get ready for practice.  
  


“I'll kick your ass, Park!” the girls laughed and went to their rooms.

The twins were a little late. Hope and Penelope were already in the gym, kicking a soccer ball. They warmed up, ran a little, and did a stretch. The twins impressed the girls with their splits. Girls decided to take turns sparring,first one pair, then the other. Hope went up against Lizzie. Penelope was the red-haired girl's second, and Josie was her sister's second.

“Ready to face the carpet, Mikaelson?” Lizzie shoved the mouthguard into her mouth.  
  


“Only with your eyes, Blondie!” Hope stretched her arms.

Penelope set a timer for 1 rounds of 5 minutes. Not long enough to hurt each other, not short enough to not get tired. Penelope screamed about fight start. Lizzie held her hands to her face, as did hope. The head is more vulnerable than other parts of the body. Muscles will not protect her from strong blows. The blonde tried to provoke Hope to strike, but it didn't work.

“Are you going to spar or continue the dance of two roosters?” Penelope shouted, and Josie slapped her.

This distracted Lizzie and Hope moved dangerously close to her. The blonde had time to notice and deftly dodged a blow from the right. In response, Hope kicked her leg out from under her. Lizzie fell to the carpet with a crash.  
  


“I won!” Hope held out her hand for Lizzie to stand up.

“It's not fair, the she-devil distracted me.” Lizzie stood up and glared at Josie and Penelope, who were laughing.  
  
“That's a bad excuse, given the events.” the raven-haired girl held her hands in surrender.

“I hope Jo kicks your shameless ass.” Lizzie and Hope switched places with the girls.

“We`ll see!” Penelope popped the mouthguard into her mouth and looked at Josie.

The brown-haired girl looked ready to win. Hope yelled for the fight to begin, and Josie made a dangerous lunge at Penelope. The girl dodged but immediately went behind Josie, knocking her knee, causing her to fall. With the grace of a doe, instead of falling, Josie bunched up, did a somersault, and was back on her feet.

There was a distance between them again. Josie, like her sister and Hope, covered her head and stood with her body turned directly toward her opponent, while Penelope kept her hands at her sides and was sideways to the girl, moving on tiptoe. The first dan in taekwondo gave its advantages to the raven-haired girl.

Before they could fight again, MG and Landon entered the room. The girls ' attention was drawn to them.

“Penelope, we need you now.” the guy with the posh afro was more serious than ever.

* * *

All six of them ran to the far corner of the fence, where Klaus, Rafael, and Jed were waiting for them. There was a new hole dug.

“The rain stopped only half an hour ago. The ground was still wet, but someone was eager to return. I think that someone is still on the territory.” the group of kids listened intently to Klaus.

“Rafe and I will stay here in case he tries to escape.”  
  


“Okay, Jed. But the MG will stay with you, just in case. The others are searching the perimeter. Girls inside, guys outside. Be careful, the uninvited guest is clearly small and perfectly hidden.” they all nodded and went in search.

Hope with Lizzie took the first floor, and Penelope with Josie took the second. They tried to be quiet, so as not to frighten off the intruder and give themselves away. During their time together, they learned to understand each other without words. Women have been a large part of the floor, still not finding anything suspicious.

As they approached the new door, Josie grabbed Penelope by the shoulder to attract her attention. The brown-haired woman pointed to a barely visible small trail of dirt near the flower. The boot print indicated that they had to go past the door they wanted to open. As they continued on their way they looked carefully at the floor looking for new clues and eventually found a piece of yellow cloth near the door to Penelope's room.

The raven-haired girl carefully opened the door, covering Josie with her entire body, trying to protect her from the unknown. Someone was lying on the girl's bed.  
  


“Pedro?”


	6. The Woodlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all who still remember this story and those who just read it!  
> I'm sorry that there were no updates for a long time, many experiences did not give me the strength to write, but now I am back in the ranks and will definitely finish this story)  
> Enjoy your reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments - this is very important to me and can affect the course of events!

A small curly-haired boy with raven hair sat on his older sister's lap, eating the food that had been allocated to him in the shelter.

A group of people was sitting in the dining room. Pedro was surrounded by several pairs of interested and concerned eyes.

"How did you get here?" Lizzie asked incredulously

"We were driving out of the city and suddenly a crowd of corpses attacked the bus and Rafi pulled me out," the boy said quickly with his mouth full

Penelope could barely hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She left a few quick kisses on the top of her brother's head and held him close.

Josie was all the time side by side with Penelope. Touching the relationship between brother and sister. It was a miracle that he escaped.

"Where is this Rafi now? And why did you sneak in here, you couldn't get to the gate and pass?" Hope looked at him suspiciously.

"Have you been outside the fence for a long time?" Pedro stopped eating abruptly and raised an eyebrow.

"A day or two, do you know something?" Josie emerged from behind Penelope's shoulder.

Before Pedro could answer, the door to the dining room opened. The fear in Klaus's eyes replaced the air of relief in the group.

"Pack your things, everything you need. We need to get out of here!" the man opened a secret passage behind the wardrobe.

Together with MG and Landon, they began to pack a weapons arsenal. The man's hands were shaking as he stacked the cartridges. This made everyone in the room even more nervous. If even Klaus is scared, they're really in trouble.

"Dad, what's going on?" Hope went over and touched Klaus's wrist to get him to concentrate for a second.

"A huge crowd of walkers. We have nothing to distract them with. Please, love, hurry up and meet me here!" he kissed his daughter on the forehead and went back to business.

The girls looked at each other and quickly ran to collect everything they could. Pedro wanted to go with his sister, but Penelope persuaded him to stay with the men and wait for them.

* * *

Everyone who lived in the shelter gathered in the dining area, only a couple of people stood guard near the gate.

“We have several cars and we will have to split up” Klaus spread the map out on the table where everyone was gathered.

He voiced the groups. Hope is stuck with Landon, Lizzie, and Kaleb. Josie stayed with Penelope, MG, Pedro, and Jed. Klaus was at the head of a group of tough guys who were supposed to cover the outgoing groups.

“Why did you separate my sister and me?” there was an awkward pause after the blonde's question  
  
“We can't send a group consisting exclusively of girls. Don't get me wrong, but you all have skills that complement each other. You and Josie are perfect at first aid, and a lot of these guys aren't, I'm just trying to save everyone.” Klaus earned a knowing nod from Lizzie  
  
A blond guy ran into the room “Klaus! There is no time, the walls are not eternal, hurry up. It`s time to leave!”  
  
“Attention! Look, this is a general collection point” Klaus pointed to an abandoned farm 20 to 30 miles from the city “Anyone who gets there, don't wait any longer than Friday afternoon. If the others don't show up, go to The Woodlands, it`s next to Houston, TX”

Everyone nodded quickly, memorizing the route.  
  
“There is information that there is a city-Savior. They built a huge enclosed space and have already started clearing Houston.” Klaus folded the map and put it in his bag, “I hope to see each of you there. Good luck!”

People were getting into their cars. The group with Penelope in the lead received a jeep, which they drove to the shelter. A small advantage, already knows how everything works in it.  
  
“Pedro, whatever happens, don't lose sight of me” Penelope ruffled her brother's curls.  
  
“Are you ready, ladies?” MG looked back from the front seat at Josie and Penelope.  
  
“Let's survive, guys!” Jed shouted.

* * *

It was a nightmare. An incredible crowd of walkers, as if quicksand swallowed several cars. Klaus's group did everything in their power to save the others, but the losses were inevitable, and it was to be hoped that no one else would get hurt.

The two cars kept each other in full view. Josie didn't lose sight of her sister's group and vice versa.

They had gone most of the way when a stranger car drove into the car with Lizzie, Hope, Kaleb, and Landon. They had to change direction and try to get out of the way.

"It`s Rafi`s car!" Pedro shouted.

“Should we be worried about him?” Josie asked the boy carefully.

A sharp blow to the right side and the car fell off a cliff into the river that flows into Lake Salvador.

* * *

Silence. Darkness. Josie didn't feel anything anymore. Is that all? Is this what death looks like? Just a distant, in every way, emptiness. Nothing is seen or heard. Is it permanent? Does it have no end? I don't see myself, maybe it's just mind games and I'm just sleeping in my bed at my parents ' house in Mystic Falls?

Mom will cook their specialty pancakes for lunch and a little bit of blackcurrant jam from the cellar. Then Lizzie and I will race outside, enjoying the first rays of the warm sun in early spring. She will laugh at my freckles as always, but then she will quickly find her own in the reflection of the water when we go to the lake behind the house.

Groups of young boys and girls will be scattered here and there. Someone will fry marshmallows by the fire, someone will play volleyball, and someone will try to swim, but the water is too icy, even in the lake.

Lizzie and I will sit by the water. She will try to get a tan here and now, but the sun doesn't heat her properly. I'll read quietly _The Ocean at the End of the Lane_ by _Neil Gaiman_ , imagining myself as one of the characters in the book.

Then my father will ask us to dinner. He will cook our favorite steaks according to the family recipe, the secret of which we solved a couple of years ago. A little Salzman whiskey and the taste changes in a flash.

And in the evening, when everyone is asleep after a long day. I'll go out on the roof, looking for new stars. Thinking about what it would be like to meet someone who also loves the night sky and long conversations like me.

* * *

“Jojo?” Penelope's voice was trembling from the cold water or nervousness.

“She'll wake up, don't worry. The blow came from her side, give her time” MG put his arm around the girl's side.

Landon was trying to find something to eat. Pedro went with him because he already knew the area. The car had washed up on the beach, so there was a place to sleep and stuff had survived. Luck that shouldn't have happened.

A high-pitched howl sounded outside the car window. The guys looked at each other and MG with a machete jumped out to check the situation. There was a rustling in the bushes. Penelope crouched down and pulled out her shurikens. The dagger was sheathed, but she was in no hurry to get into a fight.

There was a laugh and the boys came ashore with a dead wild boar. It will be a juicy meal. They built a fire before it got dark and quickly cooked it. Josie lay in the car while they ate. Leaving her a portion, of course. The door opened and a brown-haired woman appeared with a haze before her eyes but in consciousness.

Penelope jumped up and wrapped her in a big hug. Josie felt so much warmth and love at that moment. The shorter girl held her so tightly, but also so carefully at the same time. The brown-haired woman quickly wrapped her arms around Penelope's neck and buried her face in the curve of her neck letting out a sigh of relief.

“We'll take a look around, if anything happens, there's a weapon in the car” MG scratched my head and caught up with Landon and Pedro.  
  


“Okay,” Penelope whispered

Not even in response, but to make sure that Josie was safe and sound. Josie pulled away from the girl's neck but left kisses on her right cheek several times.  
  


“I was so scared for you. You weren't breathing when we washed up on the beach and had to do CPR, and we had just you to do it, a vicious circle” Penelope chuckled lightly

“I'm sorry I scared you. Now I'm here with the boys, with Pedro, with … you” Josie broke into a smile

They stared at each other, not believing that they had made it out in one piece. Penelope gently stroked Josie's cheeks with her thumbs, trying to memorize her. Promising himself to save her at any cost...

Noticing Penelope's inner conversation, the taller girl slowly leaned over and caught the raven-haired girl's lips with her own. It didn't take long for Penelope to return the kiss and pull the girl even closer to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Twitter @posiesiny if you want to discuss the chapter and the story in general!  
> Stay Safe!  
> BLM!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope, that all of you enjoyed it!  
> Twitter @posiesiny


End file.
